1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an optical information reader that optically decodes a two-dimensional code and the like, particularly to a structure of an optical information reader having a two-dimensional image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical information reader is disposed near a conveyance line of an object to decode a two-dimensional code such as a QR code or a barcode, which is attached, printed, or stamped to a surface of the object moving along the conveyance line or is printed or stamped, and the moving object is identified by the decode two-dimensional code. For example, an optical information reader disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-33465 includes an imaging unit that images the two-dimensional code, a control unit including a signal processing unit that performs analog processing or digital processing to a voltage signal from the imaging unit to decode the two-dimensional code, and an interface (hereinafter referred to as I/F) that outputs the processing result of the control unit. In the optical information reader disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-33465, components constituting the units are accommodated in a housing.
In such an optical information reader, it is necessary to secure a space for accommodating a cable of an external I/F and a space for accommodating a plurality of boards in which circuits of the control unit are accommodated, in addition to a space for accommodating the imaging unit. In order to realize reduction of an entire size, it is necessary to design a component layout. In designing the component layout, it is necessary to simultaneously consider a structure for positioning the components constituting the units in the housing, ease of assembly, a heat radiation countermeasure, a noise-resistant property, and the like.